


The More Things Change

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Maybe You're Here Because You Don't Fit In Anywhere Else (Rollercoaster HSAU) [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more they stay the same. Deleted scene from We Didn't Start the Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> The new chapter is taking forever to get up because my current story arc is causing me physical pain to write. So have a short deleted scene of the gang playing vidja games at Church's house instead!

They're in Church's den playing _Return of the Revenge of the Twelve Nights of Fallen Robots_ , and Donut is winning. Grif thinks that's really unfair, because Donut has never even played this game before, but Donut has proven surprisingly good at shooting games.

“Ha! Take that you dirty whore!”

He's also surprisingly aggressive.

“Donut, I swear if you call my sister a whore again-”

“Your sister? I thought that was Tucker!”

“Dude, not cool!”

“Sorry, Carolina.”

“Would you idiots pay attention? Ha! Gotcha, you fuckbuckets!”

“Man, playing with your sister is the most emasculating video game experience.”

“I know, isn't she great? Hey! What the hell, Carolina? We're on the same team, bitch!”

“Then stop your pillow talk and pay attention!”

“Good to know Donut isn't the only one with aggressions to get out.”

“Caboose, stop shooting at me! I thought we turned friendly fire on?”

“We did!”

“Then why did I just get killed by Caboose? Hey! Stop that!”

“Tucker did it!”

“You can't blame me when I'm the one that died!”

There's a sigh from the doorway, one that manages to convey in a single breath that not only is the person sighing weary of life, the universe, and everything, but also that all listening to said sigh are beneath the sigher in every way.

“Why is my house _always_ full of teenagers these days?”

“Because you have two teenage children,” Church suggests, not even looking up from the game. “Oh, god _dammit_ , Caboose, stop shooting at me!”

“Tucker did it.”

“And because our friends are all a bunch of leeches.”

“Hey!” Grif glances up from the game, offended. Church scoffs.

“Please, like you guys would hang out here if I didn't have unlimited snacks and a tv the size of a billboard.”

“I mean, it's true, but you don't have to put it like that.”


End file.
